You Promised
by xXXTheFanWarriorXXx
Summary: The Hunters of Artemis haven't been to camp in years, and Thalia Grace is anxious to catch up with her friends and brother. and that happenes rather quickly. Except the catch up time is interrupted my a heated battle between Percy and a pale-blonde haired boy. Thalia recognizes the guy, and he recognizes her. without his scar, he looks different. What happens when Luke returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Whale… HIA GUYS….. This is my first story on **_**this**_** account. I have another account….. but I haven't updated in forever, and I needed something different…. So HERE I AM…. And here is my story. Its focuses on Thalia, but there will be Percabeth and Jasper parts…. Maybe a few parts including the wonderful Nico and Leo….. Am I the only Fangirl not completely in love with them? Oh whale, here its is!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~You Promised~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thalia's P.O.V

_ The campfire crackled, spreading warmth throughout me. The poor seven year old Annabeth had just fallen asleep. Poor kid. She was seven and she felt more unwanted then I did. Luke sat with his arms over his knees. Staring into the fire. I have to say, Luke was rather cute. Gods…. What am I saying? I'm twelve for crying out load! Okay yah I'm twelve, but I'm no regular twelve year old. So I can think he's cute if I want!_

_ I shivered, the cold night air nipped at the back of my neck. Luke looked over at me._

"_You cold?" he smiled. The boy was fourteen. He felt like my brother, but I felt something deeper. Something that my twelve year old mind didn't understand. I nodded at Luke. He scooted over and wrapped his arms around me. He was warm. I loved it. I leaned in closer to his body, trying to get as much warmth from Luke as possible. I was already a lot warmer then I was before. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted asleep. But before I was in that deep sleep I heard his voice. _

"_I always am there to protect you…. I promise"_

I woke up feeling something different, like something had changed. The sliver tent glistened in the sunlight. I slipped on my camouflage jeans, black combat boots, a black tank-top, and my silver huntress jacket. I used to think that the Hunters of Artemis would always be my home. But I was starting to Miss Camp half blood. Maybe I was wrong.

I thought I would be the only one awake, but there was another girl up. Mason, a daughter of Athena. She slightly reminded me of Annabeth. But we would never have the bond that Annabeth and I had.

Mason sat with her arms around her knees, staring of into the woods. I walked over to her and sat next to her. We sat in silence for a couple of moments. I looked behind me, seeing how much the amount of tents has grown sense I joined.

"Do you ever feel like you don't belong here anymore," Mason began. I turned to face her, wondering where she was going with this. "I feel like I want to stay in one place, I don't want to travel from one place to another. That why I'm kinda excited about going to visit this camp." I forgot! We were half a day's travel away from camp-half –blood. I would be able to see Annabeth soon. Mason continued "Although, I am nervous about meeting other children of Athena… I don't know if they'd accept me."

I smirked "Mason, one of my closest friends' a daughter of Athena. Knowing her and knowing you, I know they would accept you." I smiled and she returned the favor. I patted her back in support and stood up.

I'm not a girl who likes to change her out-fit every ten minutes, but sense we were going to be at Camp Half-Blood by the time dinner came, I think I should wear my camp shirt. I jogged over to my tent, slipped inside, and took my jacket off.

I slipped off my tank top and put on my Camp shirt. It had grown somewhat small on me. The bottom was ripped so it revealed half of my stomach. Oh who cares? I put my sliver jacket back on, and walked back outside. More of the Hunters had awoken, and were starting to pack up their stuff. So I did the same.

The traveling went by pretty quickly. As we got closer to camp I felt more and more at home. Certain landmarks were starting to look more and more familiar. Soon enough we were at the border. The usual chaos of camp was going on. I saw the blonde flash of hair and somehow knew it was Annabeth.

"You guys go get comfy in cabin 8 I need to go do something before I get there." They obeyed without question. I sprinted towards where I expected Annabeth to be but instead I found Jason, and his daughter of Aphrodite girlfriend Piper. I smiled. Yah it wasn't Annabeth, but Jason was my younger brother. So he does rank pretty high.

I ran over and tapped on his shoulder. He turned and looked confused. Once he realized who had tapped on his shoulder, he wrapped me in a huge hug, that I'm pretty sure Piper was jealous of.

"Thalia" he smiled.

"Hey little bro." I laughed. His six foot height towered above my five foot four. The thing about Jason and I was that we looked nothing like blood related siblings. The only thing we had in common was out eyes. But that still was a child of Zeus thing.

"Your hair, it's grown longer." He smiled at me again. I forgot how I hadn't cut my hair back to its rugged shortness. It was pretty long now, well past my shoulders. .

"Uh yah I haven't cut it in a while…. I haven't had the time" The electric blue streak that used to line parts of my hair was faded and only existed on the tips.

"So Jason do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked. No running my fingers through my hair.

"She should be in her cabin" I hugged Jason once more, and then sprinted to the cabins. I quickly found the Athena cabin and knocked on the cabin door. The blond curly hair of Annabeth opened the door. She was still talking to one of her siblings, so her back was facing me. I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" I said aloud. The other Athena children smirked and laughed. Annabeth gasped,

"Thalia!" She turned around and Hugged me. I would've replied back if the sound of clashing swords wasn't coming directly from outside. I turned on my heels just to see a wave of water crash into a pale blonde haired boy. I ran outside to see the boy dodge Percy's blade. Why did the boy look so familiar? What was it about him? A circle soon formed around the duel. A ton of demigods, including the Hunters, surrounded them oohing and awing their every move. I quickly joined the hunters and realized my heart was racing quicker than it should. That's when I caught a good glimpse of the blonde haired boy.

"Oh. My. Gods" I said. I could tell he was getting tired. I swiftly made my way to the front of the hunters. My feelings were so out of control there were sparks swirling around my hands.

"Percy Stop!" The words came out of my mouth before I realized what was going on. Percy looked up for a moment, and then went back to defeating the boy. Percy hit the boy, knocking him backwards a couple of feet. The boy got up to one knee, out of breath and weak.

"Percy I said stop!" I ran into the circle and faced Percy, my sparks around my hands growing brighter. Percy didn't listen. Instead he yelled at me. "Thalia I'm sorry, but you know him! He was a traitor! I can't trust him..." He surged towards the boy, and lashed again, sending him flying backwards.

"Percy! Stop!" Before I knew it my hands were up and I shot lightning at the son of Poseidon. He was sent flying the other direction. The crowd stepped back and stared at me, but I ignored it and ran over to the blonde haired boy. I slid to the ground next to him, and placed his head in my knees. I checked the side of his face, no scar. But this was him. I know it was, there was no mistaking him. I was on the run with him for a lot of my life…

"H-How are you here?" I whispered down to him.

He weakly looked up at me, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"y-you died… "A tear fell down my cheek. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Well I'm here now," he weakly smiled, "Didn't I promise?"

"Yes, you did promise Luke."

…**.. I had a lot of Thaluke feels writing that….. Im crying….. AHHH, my poor ship that sank! WHALE NOT ANY MORE! TAKE THAT! Sorry….. im protective of meh Thaluke ship. Yah hope you enjoyed. You wanna talk? Have Ideas for my story? You love? You hate? PM me! Yah sooo BIE **

**~Mason **


	2. Chapter 2

**HIA…. Heh, I'm kinda hyper. Which is both good and bad….. Well bad for others…. Yah…. Whale here is chapter two….. Maybe I could get my first review…. Idk I'm just wishing here…. THALUKE FOREVEZ…. Sorry…**

~~~~~~~~~~You Promised~~~~~

Thalia's P.O.V

He wasn't supposed to be here. He died. He died a hero. He showed no signs of being possessed anymore. With him being back, I was fighting internal emotions that I hadn't felt in a while. One of them, I wasn't supposed to feel.

Annabeth looked over in shock; I gave her an apologetic look. She nodded and smiled weakly as she ran over to Percy. Luke kept looking up at me. He was going to be okay. Well physically, but people were scared of him. Except for me. I know something changed. He no longer has his scar. If that doesn't scream that something is different than I don't know what does.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary? " I said down to him and looked into her caramel brown eyes.

"No, I'm good." He smiled and sat up. I hadn't seen that smile in forever. And I mean forever. And to be honest, I missed it more then I should of. Maybe I lov- NO stop Thalia, you're a huntress. Sworn off boys. Yet again, I can quit. Gods I'm an emotional wreck.

"Your hair is so long," he said helping me off the ground; "I like it." He smiled, again. I blushed. Dammit Thalia get your emotions in check. If any of the hunters see yo-

"Thalia! What the heck was that!" One of the Hunters ran over. It was Paris, she was a close friend, even though she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

Luke's smile soon faded into a frown as he started to realize the silver jackets. I gave him an apologetic look. He weakly smiled back, then turned and ran somewhere into camp.

"Thalia," Paris said softly, "Let's get back to the cabin before dinner and the campfire." She looked at me sadly. I looked down and nodded sadly.

We walked back to the cabin and I quickly unpacked my small bad. I found a small mirror just to see how long my hair was. The long midnight black hair was down to my upper back, about four inches below my shoulder. I decided to braid it down the side before we went to dinner.

Soon enough it was time to load us all into the dinning pavilion. Oh the fun. Note the sarcasm. I sat with the rest of the hunters, not eating much. Why did Luke look so sad earlier? Something, something wasn't right. I kept looking up at the Hermes table just to see him sitting alone. None of his siblings would even acknowledge him. People kept throwing dirty looks at the guy. He silently picked at the food on his plate.

"That's it…" I said and stood. I grabbed my plate, and walked over to the Hermes table. I put my plate across from him. He looked up at in confusion.

"What the hades do you think you're doing?" he questioned me.

"Luke you should know better than to question me. " I smirked. I realized how many people were actually staring at me. It started to annoy me. I realized the hunters were looking at me as if I were crazy, well all except for Mason. She silently smirked and smiled as if proud.

"You know all these people are staring at you like your crazy… right?" he whispered to me. I noticed the dinning pavilions regular noises had silenced. I finished what I was chewing and then stood.

"What in the name of Zeus's master bolt are you all staring at!? Can't you tell he's not possessed or evil! Look! He's missing his scar! He isn't threatening to kill any of you! Why are you so scared!?"

Luke looked down and his plate. Everyone else looked up at me like I was crazy, except for one who stood a joined my side.

"Luke was never evil in the first place! He was just manipulated and possessed by Kronos!" Annabeth came to help my case.

I smiled at her. We were bound together. There was no replacing our experiences as a trio.

A random kid of Apollo rose to argue. "Just by saying that he lost his scar is not saying much! He could still be evil! And Annabeth, he was evil! He threatened the safety of the camp! Thalia, he basically poisoned your tree!"

I gave the kid a glare, "Yes he did, but if he hadn't Kronos would have rose, and I would still be a tree! He had good intentions! Even when Kronos was in his head, he was trying to fight him!" I looked over to Luke in support. Luke looked down and stood.

"It wasn't me! I swear. It was Kronos the whole time. Like actually Kronos. He locked me up, used my form to weaken the camps good reputation. Please believe me." He mumbled something else in which I brushed off as something non-important.

People whispered between themselves, then continued to eat. I would hope they would take thought to what he had said.

"Thalia, c-can I talk to you?" Luke asked me, his face had grown sad.

"Uh yah sure." I shrugged and followed him out of the dinning pavilion. Outside the sun was just setting behind the horizon making the sky different shades of yellows, gold, reds, and oranges. Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Thanks Thalia, I really appreciate you standing up for me…"

I smiled at hi, "It was no big deal, Lady Artemis might question it, but Im not sure about being a huntress any more.." It was true. So many emotions swirled inside me. Some that a huntress should not feel.

"Luke," I paused, "I missed you….. like a lot."

He slightly smiled at me. Before I fully realized what I was doing, I wrapped my arms around Luke's neck. I had to reach up because his height towered above mine.

"Thalia, I missed you a lot more…" I looked up at him, and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I liked it. No I loved it. It felt so right. But I was a hunter of Artemis. I couldn't do this. But I stayed for a moment longer, then suddenly realized what was actually happening.

I pulled away from him. "Luke, I-Im sorry, I just cant…. I." I turned and ran for the forest. Why did my emotions have to be so screwed up.

**YAY….. heh….. yah my favorite chapter so far….. so I'm thinking next chapter will be in Annabeth and then Thalia's P.O.V….. hmmm yah…. Maybe…. Maybe Leo will be mentioned….. IDK… WHALE until later…. BIE **

**~Mason**


End file.
